An expensive girl
by Miss16Silent
Summary: Orangtuanya sudah tiada. Gadis malang yang berparas manis dan pintar itu akhirnya memiliki keluarga baru yang menerimanya. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi bila ada rahasia yang tidak pernah ia ketahui? Lalau bagaimana dengan nasibnya kini? /"Kalian bisa mendengarku kan!Pergi dari sini!"/ "J-Jangan berbohong padaku Kak. Aku tahu itu semua tidak benar!" Chapter 5 update Review?
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n:_ **Heyaaa Miss16Silent mempunyai cerita baru lagii! Ide yang muncul pada saat yang tidak tepat ya, saya tkut akan update dengan lambat, jadi tolong reviewnya aja ya untuk menambah semangat saya menulis cerita hehehe. Semoga menyukai _story _saya kali ini. Saya ingin berbagi cerita lebih banyak lagi!

* * *

_Huruf 'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, _flashback,_ kata-kata asing, dll

Huruf _miring +_ **bold **menandakan kata yang perlu diperhatikan/diberi penekanan, dll

Selamat membaca ~^^~

* * *

**_Disclaimer :__Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~*An expensive girl*~_**

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**

Seorang gadis kecil di sebuah panti asuhan terlihat sangat ceria dan bersemangat, ia bermain bersama teman-teman yang satu nasib dengannya. Orangtuanya sudah tiada karena peristiwa yang terkenal, apa itu? Peristiwa itu adalah tengelamnya kapal TITANIC (eiss gayaaa:p) dan setelahl itu ia dititipkan oleh bibinya di panti asuhan itu. Sampai suatu saat gadis itu di asuh oleh keluarga barunya. Memang sejak awal keluarga itu sudah memilih gadis itu, tetapi saat gadis itu berumur 5 tahun mereka baru akan mengambilnya.

Karin, itulah panggilannya sehari-hari. Gadis periang dan sangat cerdas. Keluarga barunya adalah keluarga terkenal, keluarga Hanazono. Mereka mengambil Karin karena ada alasan tersembunyi yang tidak pernah Karin sendiri ketahui. Sampai Karin berumur 9 tahun barulah RAHASIA besar itu terbongkar. Tentu saja Karin terkejut dengan rahasia itu.

Rahasia yang besar itu adalah... Karin, dijual kepada keluarga Hanazono seharga 100 miliar oleh panti asuhan yang merawatnya karena mereka terlilit hutang. Untung saja keluarga Hanazono itu sudah kenal baik dengan pemilik panti asuhan itu, jadi keluarga Hanazono menerimanya dengan senang hati untuk membantu temannya itu..

Meskipun begitu, keluarga Hanazono juga mempunyai niat tersembunyi membeli Karin. Untuk membuat nama keluarga Hanazono menjadi tenar, yaitu dengan cara membuat Karin menjadi orang ternama karena kepintarannya. Bila Karin tidak bisa menjadi orang ternama di tempatnya.. Karin akan dijual kembali oleh keluarga Hanazono pada keluarga lain... Tetapi sayangnya Karin tidak mengetahui rencana ini..

**.**

**[Karin Pov]**

Hai yang sedang membaca! Namaku Karin Hanazono. Dulu aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan, tapi saat umurku 5 tahun aku di asuh oleh keluarga Hanazono, karena suatu alasan. Alasan yang sangat aku .. eghh, benci kalau bisa dibilang. Mengapa? Karena alasan itu adalah... Diriku dijual seharga 100 miliar oleh panti asuhan yang merawatku karena mereka terlilit hutang.. Menyedihkan sekali nasibku ini bukan? Benar bukan!

Ah iya, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Kembali ke cerita. Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun dan duduk di bangku SMA. Aku termasuk murid populer karena kepintaranku. Ehehe, iya karena peringkatku disekolah selalu no. 1.

Mengapa aku bersikeras untuk menjadi peringkat 1? Karena.. Aku tidak ingin mencemari nama baik keluarga Hanazono,

Selain itu, aku juga ingin menjadi Ratu pada pemilihan nanti! Tetapi tahun ini aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menjadi peringkat 1 lagi atau tidak, karena murid yang bernama Kazune Kujyo, sainganku sudah mulai mendekati posisiku sebagai peringkat 1. Jumlah nilainya hanya beberapa angka dibawah jumlah nilaiku. Maka dari itu aku berusaha lebih baik darinya, siaga 1 sudah didepan mata!

Ah iya, di sekolahku juga mempunyai program seperti beasiswa, tetapi di beri nama program kerajaan. Mengapa? Dimulai dari namanya, di program ini akan ada yang menjadi Raja/Ratu, yang aku ingin menjadi.

Apa yang dimaksud Raja/Ratu? Julukkan itu diberikan pada murid yang paling banyak dipilih sebagai murid terbaik di sekolahnya. Setiap tahun akan dilantik 1 Raja/Ratu pada murid kelas 3. Dan yang istimewa bila menjadi Raja/Ratu adalah.. Akan mendapatkan hadiah uang senilai 100 miliar.

Dan itulah yang menjadi tujuanku! Aku ingin mendapatkan uang itu, dengan usahaku sendiri, untuk mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah panti asuhanku ambil..

Baiklah, lagipula sekarang aku harus bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah!

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan bertemu dengan Kira, Kira Hanazono. Dia adalah anak kandung dari keluarga Hanazono yang sekarang seumur denganku, meskipun begitu dia sudah seperti Kakak kandung bagiku.

"Ayo pergi, kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat seperti kemarin!" serunya sambil berlari menarik lenganku ke depan rumah ini,

"Tapi kita belum sarapan, Kak?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membuat bekal untuk kita berdua!" serunya sambil tersenyum

"Apa? Aku tidak mau memakan bekalmu," kataku dengan sombong,

"_What? _Kenapa?" tanya Kira dengan terkejut setengah mati, eh?

"Aku tidak mau teracuni oleh makanan yang kau buat itu! Ahaha." sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Kira hanya memasang wajah jengkel,

Kami pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, kami biasa seperti ini di pagi hari dan saat pulang kami selalu berpisah, karena Kira ada kegiatan di sekolah dan mengharuskanku untuk pulang sendiri.

_(Skip Time-Sekolah)_

Sampai di SakuraGaoka Highschool, sekolah dimana Kira dan aku bersekolah. Dimana anak-anak dari kalangan atas berkumpul, dan dimana anak-anak pintar berkumpul.

"Sampai nanti Karin-chan!" seru Kira yang berlari menuju kelasnya, aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Aku juga harus segera pergi ke kelas.

Saat kumelewati orang-orang, mereka selalu menyapaku dengan senang, tapi tidak dengan sekumpulan itu, Rika dan kawan-kawan. Mereka selalu memandang buruk padaku, dan mereka juga tahu tentang rahasia besarku..

Ah peduli sekali aku, lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, benar?

Aku memasuki kelas dengan disambut sapaan dari sahabat-sahabatku, Himeka, Miyon, Michi, dan Yuuki. Mereka adalah teman pertamaku pada saat masuk sekolah ini, dan satu orang lagi yang kukenal.. Kazune Kujyo. Ia sainganku yang sangat berat, aku tidak akan kalah dengan orang sepertinya!

"Pagi semuanya!" sapaku pada semuanya yang ada di kelas. Lalu mereka mulai menjawab sapaanku. Hahh, senangnya bisa berada di tengah-tengah teman dekat^^

Himeka menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku. "Karin-chan Karin-chan! Kan sebentar lagi ada ujian semester, aku masih ada yang tidak mengerti, jadiiii bagaimana kalau kau yang mengajariku?" tanya Himeka dengan wajah memelas.

Himeka Kujyo, dari keluarga Kujyo sama dengan Kazune Kujyo. Mereka (Himeka dan Kazune) hanya sepupu tapi mempunyai nama keluarga yang sama. Himeka itu orang yang ceria, manis dan disukai banyak orang. Kazune juga, ia populer karena kepintarannya, selain itu murid perempuan selalu mengejar-ngejarnya karena ia _tampan_.

"Mengapa tidak tanyakan saja pada sepupumu _tercinta_ itu?" ucapku sambil melirik ke arah Kazune. Dan Kazune pun melirikku dengan wajah kesal,

"Tapi Karin-chan, aku ingin di ajari olehmu! Ya? Aku mohon!" ucap Himeka lebih memelas daripada yang tadi. Hah, bila sudah melihat orang memelas seperti itu aku tidak bisa diam saja. Akhirnya aku harus setuju padanya,

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah kita pergi ke perpustakaan," ungkapku dengan agak malas

"Yey! Terimakasih Karin-chan!" seru Himeka memelukku dengan erat,

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan? Bukannya dia selalu pulang bersamamu?" tanya Miyon

"Hm, benar juga. Ah iya aku suruh dia untuk menjemputku saja sesudah selesai ehehe," seru Himeka sambil tertawa bersama kami.

* * *

Pada saat itu Kazune, Michi dan Yuuki mengahampiri kami. Kazune memasang wajah agak kesal, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di depan sekolah nanti. Dan kau Nona, Jangan sombong karena kau itu peringkat no.1 sebelumnya. Kau akan lihat aku akan mengalahkanmu ujian akan menjadi Raja sekolah ini. Ingat itu, kau harus berhati-hati." Ucapnya dengan agak ketus padaku, tapi bila bicara dengan Himeka nada bicaranya biasa saja -_-

Aku hanya melihatnya jengkel. Apa maunya sebenarnya? Toh, aku tidak peduli dia mau mengalahkanku atau tidak... Eh tapi bagaimana bila aku benar terkalahkan olehnya nanti?

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengalah darimu tuan sombong!" bentakku padanya kesal. Ia hanya melirikku dan pergi begitu saja bersama Michi dan Yuuki yang tertawa melihat kelakuan kami.

"Sudah Karin-chan, aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Jadi tenang saja," ucap Miyon menepuk pundakku.

Aku hanya diam dan menghela nafas menenangkan diri. Tapi aku sempat berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi padaku bila aku tidak menjadi peringkat1 lagi?

_._

_(Skip time)_

Sudah waktunya istirahat, anak-anak berlarian keluar kelas. Aku biasa di kelas untuk memakan bekal yang sudah kusiapkan, atau tidak di atap sekolah. Kira selalu datang ke kelasku untuk mengajakku makan bersama, dan hari ini juga seperti itu,

"Karin-chan! Kakakmu tercinta sudah datang! Ayo!" seru Kira dari depan kelas sembari membawa 2 kotak makanan, aku tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya itu. Himeka, Miyon, Yuuki, Michi dan Kazune menghampiri Kira diikuti denganku,

"Yo Kira, kau datang untuk melihat adik kesayanganmu itu, benar?" tanya Yuuki

"Ya begitulah, seperti biasa!" jawabnya dengan tertawa. Kami sudah biasa seperti ini, bahkan kami selalu kompak bila ada sesuatu hal.

"Yo Kazune, apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak kau berhenti dari klub basket kami," sapa Kira pada Kazune dengan sangat akrab

Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka, "Ya begitulah, lebih baik sekarang kau urusi adikmu _tercinta _itu sebelum dia meraung meminta makanan," ucap Kazune membalas kata-kataku tadi. Mereka tertawa mendengar kata-kata _tercinta _itu. Huh dia memang pintar membalikkan kata-kata,

"Terserah kau saja Tuan _Tampan_," aku segera menarik Kira keluar kelas dan diikuti oleh Himeka dan Miyon. Terdengar Yuuki dan Michi menertawai Kazune yang masih terkejut kata-kataku tadi, sedikit tersipu^^.

'_Haha, Tuan tampan tidak bisa berkutik," _pikirku dengan senyuman terpampang diwajah ini.

.

* * *

_~Atap sekolah~_

Kami memakan bekal masing-masing yang sudah disiapkan, ditemani dengan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Karena sebentar lagi akan datang musim dingin,

"Wuaa, angin musim dingin. Ah benar juga Karin-chan, Kira-kun. Sebentar lagi pemilihan Raja/Ratu sekolah akan diselenggarakan. Apa kalian berminat untuk mencalonkan diri?" tanya Miyon sambil membereskan kotak makannya

Aku sepintas melihat ke arah Kira dan Kira pun sama. "Aku.. Aku tidak akan mencalonkan diri. Aku hanya akan mendukung Karin-chan untuk menjadi Ratu." Jawab Kira dengan bijak

Himeka dan Miyon terlihat terkesan dengan kata-kata Kira tadi, aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Iya, aku akan mencalonkan diri. Aku harus menjadi Ratu!" seruku bersemangat

"Tapi Karin-chan, aku agak khawatir dengan Kazune-kun. Bila ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi Raja tahun ini, maka dia akan sungguh-sungguh mengejar tempatmu Karin-chan."

'_Yang aku tahu Kazune memang orang yang pantang menyerah dalam hal apapun, meskipun ada yang menghalangi pasti ia bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Lalu bagaimana denganku?' _pikiranku mulai terguncang pada saat seseorang memanggil namaku,

"rin-chan! Hey, Karin-chan!" aku terkejut setelah mendengar Kira memanggilku

"Ah maaf aku hanya melamun," ucapku menyunggingkan senyuman

"Sudah tidak usah khawatir Karin-chan. Toh walaupun kau tidak menjadi Ratu, tidak ada yang rugi, benar?"

Deg degh.. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata tadi, entah mengapa setiap aku mendengar kata yang seperti -_aku tidak akan berhasil menjadi no.1- _hati ini serasa cemas..

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebut tempat Karin-chan," ucap Kira dengan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya sangat serius, Himeka dan Miyon pun sampai terkejut mendengarnya, aku pun ikut terkejut,

Mengapa Kira berkata seperti itu? Mungkin hanya untuk membelaku? Tapi ada apa dengan wajah seriusnya?

"Ah baiklah, aku harap kau bisa menang Karin-chan." Ucap Himeka menutup pembicaraan ini..

.

**[Normal Pov]**

Sepulang sekolah Karin menepati janjinya untuk mengajari Himeka pelajaran yang belum dia mengerti. Dan mereka pun pergi ke perpustakaan. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana, salah satunya adalah mereka, musuh Karin. Rika dan kawan-kawannya itu duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari Karin dan Himeka, tapi juga cocok untuk mengamati pergerakan Karin.

"Huhuhu, jadi ia sudah mulai mengambil langkah awal untuk persiapan ujian ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapat kebahagian. Dan kau akan kalah pada ujian nanti dengan seseorang yang kau takutkan.. Kujyo Kazune adalah senjata kami.." bisik Rika dengan nada tertawa kemenangan..

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya terkalahkan oleh sainganmu, seperti halnya aku.. Akan kubalaskan dendamku dulu!" lanjutnya

Salah seorang mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Nona?"

"Hmm, kau kutugaskan untuk menggangunya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Pastikan untuk membuat nilainya dibawah Kujyo. Jangan biarkan dia bahagia, kalau perlu kau **celakai**, lakukan saja. Mulai hari ini!"

.

* * *

**[Karin Pov]**

Pada saat kami keluar perpustakaan, aku melihat Kira berjalan keluar sekolah bersama teman satu klub nya. Dengan segera aku memanggilnya,

Kira melihat ke arahku dan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Terlihat Kira mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada teman-temannya itu dan pergi menghampiriku,

"Hey, kau belum pulang? Himeka-san juga?" tanya Kira

"Iya, tadi kami _habis_ belajar untuk persiapan ujian," jawabku sembari tertawa ringan

"Oh, lalu dengan siapa kau pulang Himeka-san? Sudah sore sebaiknya kau ditemani seseorang," ucap Kira dengan penuh khawatir. Kira itu memang baik hati pada semua orang, makanya ia juga banyak disukai oleh orang-orang,

"Aku sudah meminta Kazune-kun untuk menjemputku, sepertinya Kazune-kun sudah menungguku di depan sekolah," jawab Himeka sedikit tersipu karena tadi Kira mengkhawatirkannya,

"Kalau begitu kita ke depan bersama!" seruku sambil menarik mereka berdua ke depan sekolah.

Sampai di depan sekolah kami melihat sosok Kazune itu sedang menunggu, sudah memakai pakaian santai. Wow.. Keren, kenapa dengan pakaiannya yang seperti itu ia terlihat tampan ya?

"Yo! Sudah selesai?" tanya Kazune pada Himeka

"Yup, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang! Sampai besok Karin-chan, Kira-kun!" seru Himeka dan melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Kira

"Emh, sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap menjadi peringkat 2," Ucap Kazune sambil tertawa kecil,

Kira menatapku karena bingung, aku hanya menggerutu kesal kepada Kazune yang sudah berjalan pulang. "Agh, dia itu menyebalkan." Ucapku menggerutu kesal

Kulihat Kira menatapku sebentar lalu pada dilanjut kepada Kazune,

"Karin-chan," aku mendengar Kira memanggilku dan aku segera menatapnya. Kini wajahnya sangat terlihat jelas penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku.. aku ingin kau _harus_ menjadi Ratu sekolah ini, aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin, " ucap Kira dengan menatapku sedih, ada apa dengan tatapannya ini?

Aku hanya diam menatap kedua bola mata yang indah dan menawan itu, tersirat kekhawatiran yang sangat sangat mendalam,

"Ya, tentu. Itu sudah menjadi tujuanku. Tapi bila aku tidak menjadi Ratu tidak masalah, bukan?"―

"**Tidak boleh!**"

**.**

**[Kira Pov]**

"**Tidak boleh!**" dengan spontan aku membentak Karin sembari menarik tangannya.

Bruk!

Buku yang ia bawa sampai berjatuhan. Entah mengapa perasaanku saat ini sangat marah. Karena apa? Karena ia berkata _'Bila aku tidak menjadi ratu tidak masalah, bukan?' _. Tidakk! Karin tidak boleh sampai kalah! Karena bila ia kalah.. Karin, akan.. akan dijual kembali..!

"Ma-maaf Kak, a-aku salah bicara.." ucapnya tersendat-sendat, tangannya juga terasa bergetar ditanganku. Apa aku keterlaluan? O_o

Terlihat buliran air mata sudah ada dipengujung matanya, saat itulah ku terkejut. _'Aghh! Kira bodoh! Kenapa kau membentaknya seperti tadi?' _pikirku menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Eh! Karin-chan, maaf aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku..hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," ungkapku menyesali yang telah kuperbuat sembari menghapus air matanya yang kini berjatuhan,

Karin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ini pertama kali aku membentaknya sampai seperti ini.

.

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang, matahari sudah tampak berwarna merah diselingi orange. Karena hawa kesunyian datang diantara kami, kupikir ia masih marah padaku?

"Kak, memang ada apa sampai Kakak tidak ingin aku kalah menjadi ratu? Sepertinya Kakak sangat khawatir," tanya Karin membuka pembicaraan. Syukurlah ia bertanya, sepertinya ia tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir bila ia marah padaku -_-

Tapi pada saat kucerna kata-kata Karin tadi, membuatku sedikit terhenyak. Bagaimana ekspresi yang harus kupasang sekaraaang? Ceria? Atau sedih? Atau biasa saja?

"I-itu bukan apa-apa. A-aku hanya.. Agh.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." ucapanku terbata-bata karena terlalu bingung harus mengatakan apa. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Karin tentang rahasia itu. Bila ia mengetahuinya. Mungkin ia akan pingsan ditempat pada saat ini juga!

Saat Karin akan bertanya kembali, terdengar suara kayuhan sepeda yang sangat kencang dari belakang kami dan..

"Awas!"

.

.

* * *

_**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Karin selanjutnya? Apa hari-hari disekolahnya akan berjalan seperti biasa? Atau menjadi lebih buruk?**_

_**Tbc~**_

_**.  
**_

_**Keep or Delete?  
**_

_**Please review!~^^~  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**: Wahhh baru update lagi ya sudah lama, _gomene _untuk para _readers _ yang sudah menunggu lama chapter 2 ini T^T, mungkin karena kemarin-kemarin saya masih sibuk memikirkan ujian, lalu internet dirumah tidak mendukung. Jadi cerita ini lama updatenyaa T^T. Maaf lagi untuk para _readers_, dan terimasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang me-_review_!^^ . Oke semoga chapter ini disukai para _readers_ yaa^^

Balas review:

KarinPinkLovely: Iya kasihan yaa T^T, authornya ga bisa dijual, terlalu mahal kayanya ^^. terimakasih sudah review! maaf updatenya lama T^T

Tamae: terimakasih sudah review^^, benarkah? maaf ya updatenya lama T^T

kawaiiA: Salam kenal^^, terimakasih sudah review^^. Iya kasihan ya, misteriusnyaa~ ada dehh ^^

Puspuspus: iya yaa, makasih sudah review^^ semoga menyukai chapter berikut ini^^

* * *

Selamat membaca ~^^~

* * *

**_Disclaimer :__Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~*An Expensive Girl*~_**

* * *

**[Normal pov]**

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Hanazono, masih terlihat sepi. Bulan masih terlihat jelas didampingi bintang bertaburan. Jalanan pun masih sepi dengan orang-orang. Hanya terlihat 1 ruangan di kediaman keluaraga Hanazono yang lampunya sudah menyala, kamar seorang gadis bernama Karin..

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, akhirnya diwajahku terdapat kantung mata seperti seekor panda O_o. Mungkin karena aku masih khawatir akan kejadian kemarin ya?

_(Flashback)_

_Saatku akan bertanya lagi, terdengar suara kayuhan sepedah yang sangat kencang dari belakang kami dan.._

"_Awas!" Kira mendorongku sampai jatuh dibawahnya, terdengar Kira sedikit meringis sakit,_

_Pada saat membuka mataku,_

"_Kak?" aku melihat langsung ke wajahnya. Ia juga terlihat kaget, sudah lagi, di pipinya terdapat luka gores,_

"_Kak! Kau tidak apa-apa? Luka itu-" _

"_Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kira khawatir dan membantuku berdiri kembali. Tapi pada saat Kira berdiri, ia jatuh kembali, ia terlihat memegangi kaki kirinya,_

"_Kakimu.. Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanyaku khawatir dan membantunya berdiri, ia terlihat sangat kesakitan pada saat mencoba berdiri,_

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir." Aku mengangguk pelan, "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" gerutu Kira kesal. Aku hanya diam. Bila Kira tidak mendorongku, mungkin sekarang aku yang terluka. Dan lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada Kira!_

"_A-aku minta maaf Kak, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan membersihkan luka itu," ucapku sedih melihat ke arahnya. Kira hanya tersenyum lembut padaku mengisyaratkan ia tidak apa-apa. Apa ini hanya ketidak sengajaan? Mengapa tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengayuh sepedah sekencang itu di trotoar? Itu kan bukan jalan untuk sepeda ¬_¬_

_(End of flashback)_

_._

* * *

Aku takut bila ada apa-apa lagi pada Kira. Karena ia menolongku sehingga kakinya terkilir dan kegiatannya sebagai atlit tertunda.

Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah siap lagi untuk pergi ke sekolah, Kira juga belum bangun, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?

Perlahan aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, disana masih terlihat sangat sepi dan aku benci kesunyian seperti ini, mengingatkanku pada masa lalu...

_._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Sangat sunyi, gelap, hanya sendiri.. di kamarku. Aku berdiam didepan jendela menghadap keluar panti asuhan ini. Hujan sangat deras sampai-sampai pemandangan yang biasanya terlihat indah, terhalangi oleh rintik-rintik hujan yang rapat. Terdengar suara di depan kamarku beberapa orang sedang bertengkar,_

"_Apa? Tapi bagaimana dengan nasibnya setelah dewasa? Apa kau tega menjualnya begitu saja?" suara seorang wanita itu membentak seseorang lainnya,_

"_Itu satu-satunya jalan! Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi!" _

"_Tapi ia gadis yang baik dan cerdas! Kita tidak bisa menjualnya!"_

"_Sudah kau diam saja! Ini demi panti asuhan kita juga! Bila ia dijual dengan harga 100 miliar, kita dapat untung banyak!"_

_..._

_**Ctarr!**_

_Pembicaraan mereka hanya terdengar sampai situ, aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi karena suara petir di luar lebih keras. Aku pun berlari dan menyelimuti diriku ditempat tidur, menangis.. menangis dan menangis yang bisa kulakukan...takut karena petir, takut karena.. kesepian..takut karena akan dijual.._

_(End of flashback)_

_._

* * *

Bila kuingat masa lalu itu, hatiku terasa sakit. Air mata selalu mengalir kembali,

Tidak terasa aku sudah terduduk di meja makan lagi.

Aku berusaha menyeka air mata ini dengan tisu yang tersedia di meja. Sampai kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan ini,

**Tap tap.. Tap tap..**

"Karin-chan?" suara ini pasti..

Kira. Terdengar ia berjalan dibantu dengan tongkat untuk berjalan dengan lurus.

"Kira-kun? Ah kau sudah bangun ya, selamat pagi," ucapku dengan tidak melihat wajahnya, untung saja aku sedang memunggunginya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat menangis oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh Kira.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi sekali, ada apa?" tanya Kira mendekatiku dan duduk di meja makan.

"A-ah tidak, aku hanya ingin bangun pagi, hehe," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha menutupi suaraku yang bergetar karena sehabis menangis.

Kurasakan Kira hanya diam menatapku, aku tidak berani menatapnya kembali, karena bila aku menatapnya pasti akan ketahuan aku menangis!

"..." kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Suasana sepi kembali, tapi sesaat kemudian kira memecah keheningan ini.

"Kau itu tidak pintar berbohong, Karin-chan. Ada apa? Ceritakanlah padaku," ucapnya dengan lembut. Tetapi itu semakin membuatku ingin menangis,

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri dan menatapnya ragu.

"Maaf, aku hanya.. mengingat masa lalu.." air mataku kembali mengalir. Kira menatapku sedih, hanya dia yang bisa mengerti posisiku sekarang, karena sejak dulu ia selalu bersamaku.

Kali ini saat aku menangis Kira berada disisiku, ia berdiri dan mendekapku sebagai seorang kakak, hangat sekali pelukannya..

"Sudah sudah, aku tahu kau tidak suka kesepian. Sejak dulu kau selalu menangis bila mengingat masa lalu, apalagi hujan disertai petir dan kau sendirian di kamar." Ucapnya mengelus ramutku lembut sembari tertawa ringan.

Kira sudah sangat aku sayangi sebagai kakak, ia sangat perhatian padaku. Padahal ia tahu bahwa aku bukan adik kandungnya sendiri, tapi ia tetap menyayangiku seperti adiknya.

.

.

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, aku dan Kira sudah berada di sekolah lagi. Tentu saja pagi ini disambut dengan fans Kira yang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya. Aku membantu Kira dengan menjauhkan mereka darinya, karena Kira pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak terlalu suka pada saat mereka mengikutinya kesana-kemari.

"Baik-baik ya Kak. Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" ucapku khawatir pada saat berpisah dengan Kira menuju kelas masing-masing. Kira hanya tersenyum menjawabku.

Yasudah lah, ia sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja kan?

Setelah itu aku masuk kelas seperti biasa dan disambut oleh teriakan Miyon dan Himeka yang menggemparkan seisi kelas.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Karin-chan ada berita baru!" seru Himeka dan Miyon bersamaan, aku bingung menatap mereka. Lalu Michi, Yuuki dan Kazune datang menghampiri kami. Seperti biasa, aku menatap Kazune dengan kesal.

.

"Lihat kedepan bodoh," ucap Kazune dingin padaku. Aku segera melihat kedepan papan tulis dan..

Kalian tahu apa yang ada di depan papan tulis? Baiklah, akan aku beritahu. Itu pengumuman peringkat nilai harian kami,

** 1. Kujyo Kazune  
2. Nishikiori Michi  
3. Hanazono Karin  
**

* * *

.

'_Aku peringkat 3 dibawah Kazune-kun dan Michi?' _pikirku sangat terkejut.

"Whaa? Kenapa bisa? Tapi aku sudah- Seharusnya-!" aku berbicara dengan tidak jelas, yang lain hanya menatapku khawatir. Aku sendiri sedang berkecimpung di dalam pikiranku sendiri,

'_Yang aku tahu ulangan harianku tidak ada yang berada dibawah Kazune-kun maupun Michi-kun! Tapi ini mengapa?' _pikirku keras.

"Sudahlah Karin-chan, mungkin ini memang kenyataannya. Lagi pula kau masih bisa menjadi Ratu, masih ada tes untuk 3 besar sekolah, bukan?" ujar Miyon dan Himeka menenangkanku.

"Ya benar, kau masih puya kesempatan untuk menjadi Ratu Hanazono-san! Tapi, bila kau mempunyai nilai dibawahku, mungkin aku akan mengalahkanmu, Hanazono-san." Ucap Michi sembari tertawa ringan.

"Aku sudah tau itu, makanya aku terkejut bodoh!" bentakku terbawa emosi.

.

* * *

**[Kazune Pov]**

"Ya benar, kau masih puya kesempatan untuk menjadi Ratu Hanazono-san! Tapi, bila kau mempunyai nilai dibawahku, mungkin aku akan mengalahkanmu, Hanazono-san." Ucap Michi pada Karin. Itu benar, namun nilai itu... aku sangat janggal dengan nilai itu.

'_Tapi menurutku ini aneh. Nilai ulangan harianku tidak ada yang pernah melampaui Karin-san. Apa ini salah ketik?' _pikirku bingung. Ya sebenarnya tidak apa-apa bila aku biarkan, karena aku bisa menjadi Raja! Wahahaha

"Ya terima saja nilaimu itu, mungkin bukan milikmu kali ini," ucapku sedikit menyindir sembari melewatinya yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hey Kujyo, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yuuki dibelakangku.

"Ke kantin," jawabku ...

_Berbohong_. Padahal aku akan pergi mencari guru untuk memastikan nilai itu. Hm, pasti kalian pikir aku orang yang baik hati benar? (PD banget¬_¬) Bukan juga sih, aku hanya ingin kejujuran dalam persainganku dengan Karin. Aku tidak ingin berbuat licik denganya.

.

Pertama-tama aku menghampiri ruang kurikulum. Aku bertanya pada guru yang membuat daftar nilai itu. Kebetulan sekali guru itu sedang tidak ada.

"Kalau tidak salah, Kirio-_sensei _sedang pergi ke perpustakaan. Kau bisa mencarinya kesana Kujyo-san." Ucap salah satu guru disana. Aku berterimakasih padanya dan langsung menuju perpustakaan.

Di jalan menuju perpustakaan. Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa murid satu tingkat denganku, tetapi berbeda kelas. Kalau tidak salah mereka itu di ketuai oleh seorang gadis bernama Rika dan benar saja, aku melihatnya sedang tertawa bersama mereka. Karena kami berpapasan, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu besok rencana apa lagi? Rencana kemarin gagal karena ada yang menghalangi, tetapi rencana hari ini sangat berjalan mulus! Jadi tadi aku sudah menyiapkan rencana lain untuk kedepannya!" seru gadis yang bernama Rika itu.

Sejenak aku berpikir, _'Apa yang dimaksud _**rencana**_ oleh mereka itu? Apa jangan-jangan... Ah tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini.'_

Lantas aku bergegas menuju tujuan asalku dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tadi, karena itu bisa membuatku semakin penasaran..

.

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**

**Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! **

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi dengan nyaring di seluruh kelas maupun lorong sekolah. Anak-anak mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, dan begitu pula dengan Karin dan kawan-kawan.

Pelajaran pertama di kelas mereka sekarang adalah Matematika! Woww

Kirio-_sensei _ pun memasuki kelas Karin karena memang pelajarannya. Kirio-_sensei _itu terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya, apalagi tentang berpakaian -_-

"Baiklah semuanya. Kalian sudah melihat nilai kalian, bukan? Itu semua kerja keras kalian selama ini. Bapak menghargai nilai kalian ini karena tahun ini nilai rata-rata kalian meningkat. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang berbeda hari ini." Kirio-sensei menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat murid di kelas penasaran.

Tetapi sepertinya diantara mereka sudah ada yang tahu apa yang berbeda itu.

"Ya, untuk Kujyo-san. Silahkan maju kedepan." Suruh Kirio-_sensei _kepada Kazune yang tengah terkejut namanya dipanggil.

Ia pun lantas berdiri dan maju kedepan kelas.

"Untuk Kujyo-san, selamat karena mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah ini. Mungkin biasanya Hanazono-san, ya? Tetapi tidak apa-apa, bapak juga bangga pada Hanazono-san dan Nishikiori-san yang telah menjadi 3 besar sekolah," ujar Kirio-_sensei_

**Prok Prok Prok Prok Prok Prok...**

Semuanya memberi tepuk tangan pada Kazune yang berada di depan kini. Sedangkan Karin masih berkecimpung dalam pikirannya. Hatinya kini berdebar-debar, entah mengapa. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya.

'_Apa yang akan Kira-kun katakan bila aku mendapat peringkat 3?" _pikirnya dengan was-was.

Nishikiori, Himeka, Miyon dan Yuuki memperhatikan Karin yang sedari tadi diam tidak bersuara sama sekali. Mereka khawatir pada Karin karena sangat tidak biasanya ia seperti ini..

.

.

**Riiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! **

Tidak terasa pelajaran demi pelajaran terlewati dengan cepat, sekarang saja sudah waktunya pulang. Karena yang ada di pikiran Karin hanyalah tentang nilai itu dan Kira...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin Pov]**

'_Agh! Aku ini kenapa sihh? Masa hanya karena peringkatku turun aku sampai begini. Toh, tidak apa-apa kan bila tidak peringkat 1. Tapi apa yang akan diaktakan oleh Kira-kun nanti? Aku pasti dimarahi!' _ pikirku

**Brak! **

Aku menggebrak meja belajarku membuat perhatian seisi kelas yang hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang belum pulang.

Mereka melihat kearahku dengan tatapan... yahh begitu lah,

"Ah.. Maaf, itu.." ucapku tidak selesai dan bergegas berdiri dari bangku berlari ke luar kelas.

Terdengar suara Himeka dan yang lainnya memanggil namaku dari kelas, namun aku tidak mempedulikannya. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun..

.

Sejak aku berlari tadi, sekarang aku sampai di pinggir lapangan tempat Kira biasa latihan basket. Terlihat disana beberapa orang yang sedang latihan fisik dan Kira yang memperhatikan mereka!

Aku masih bingung apa aku harus pulang duluan? Atau bersama Kira? Pulang sendiri atau ditemani Kira?

Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Sebelum itu aku sembunyi-sembunyi mendekati tempat Kira dan memanggil salah satu temannya.

"Emh Jin-kun. Tolong beritahu Kira-kun, aku pulang duluan ya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus kukerjakan."

"Oh, Karin-chan! Oke siap! Hati-hati ya Karin-chan!" ucap teman Kira itu yang bernama Jin. Ia bisa dibilang sahabat Kira sejak SMP, karena itu, aku sudah dekat dengan Jin.

Setelah itu aku bergegas pulang ke rumah, namun perasaanku ada yang tidak benar. Apa artinya ini?

.

_(Skip Time) _Kediaman keluarga Hanazono

Aku menekan bel yang berada di depan pintu rumah dan tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, namun saat kulihat, ia bukan _maid _yang biasa membukakan pintu,

Karena yang berada di hadapanku sekarang adalah...

**.**

"Ah selamat datang Karin-chan. Bagaimana hari disekolahmu? Apakah menyenangkan? Atau.. **sebaliknya?**"

* * *

.

.

**~Tbc~**

**~Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **waahh Miss16Silent datang lagi dengan chapter baru~! Maaf untuk para readers karena updatenya lama yaa T^T, saya baru bisa update sekarang dan sekarang pun waktu hanya sebentar. Jadi terimakasih sudah me-review, fav, follows, dan lain-lainnya yaa^^, saya terharuuu nmelihat semua itu T^T**  
**

Lalu balas reviewnya saya tunda dahulu ya, gomen lagi untuk semua para reader, semoga menyukai chapter berikut!

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

**_Disclaimer :__Kamichama Karin &Kamichama Karin chu© Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*An Expensive Girl*~**_

* * *

**[Normal]**

Karin menatap orang yang mebukakan pintu untuknya itu dengan sangat amat terkejut setelah mendengar kata-kata sambutanya.

Seseorang yang tidak ingin Karin temui kali ini.

.

* * *

**[Karin Pov]**

Aku berjalan masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga...

"E-eh Ibu. S-Selamat datang. Bagaimana di Paris? M-Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanyaku sedikit gugup melihat kepada Ibu dan Ayah yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Tetapi, bagiku senyuman itu senyuman.. MAUT! Karena aku tidak biasa bertemu dengan mereka, jadi sikapku seperti sedang menghadapai ujian!

"Ya menyenangkan. Sekarang kita beralih pada keadaanmu di sekolah, Karin-chan," ucap Ibu sembari membuka surat yang ada ditangannya kini. Entah sejak kapan ia mempunyai surat itu?

"Kami sudah tahu semuanya, Karin-chan. Peringkatmu, nilai-nilaimu, nama baikmu! Semuanya! Kami sudah berulang-ulang mengataimu bahwa kau **tidak boleh** menjadi peringkat 2 maupun 3!" bentak Ayah diawali dengan nada biasa dan diakhiri dengan sangat keras!

Aku hanya menunduk mencerna kata-kata mereka itu.

"Kau lihat? Ini nilai-nilaimu dan 2 orang lagi yang berada di atasmu! Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya? Kau tidak boleh kalah oleh siapa pun, apalagi sainganmu adalah keluarga Kujyo! Kami tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua!" bentak Ibu melanjutkan.

"Tapi Bu! Ini semua pasti ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan! Karena sebelumnya nilai ulangan maupun tugasku tidak ada yang dibawah Michi-kun!" ucapku menjelaskan.

"Tetap saja kau itu dibawah Kujyo-kun kan! Itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa!" bentak ibu sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku masih bisa mengikuti program kera―"

"Jangan banyak alasan!"

Ibu dan Ayah mulai merasa jengkel dan menatapku dengan sinis. Ibu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiriku..

**PLAK!**

**.**

Aku memegangi pipiku yang memerah karena ditamparnya dengan sangat keras dan menunduk.

"Berani sekali kau ya melawan pada orangtua. Awas saja bila kau tidak menjadi Ratu sekolah, kau akan mendapat **hukuman**, bahkan sekarang pun kau akan diberi.. **hukuman..**" ucap Ibu sembari tersenyum _evil._

Setelah itu ia berbalik dan menepukkan tangannya 2 kali. **Pak Pak!**

2 orang maid datang dengan cepat ke ruang keluarga ini. Ibu membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka dan tersenyum _evil _lagi. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Ini baru awal.. Karin-chan."

Aku sedikit terkejut pada saat 2 maid itu menarikku dengan kasar ke arah kamarku. "Maaf Nona Karin. Namun ini perintah." Ucapnya dan terus menggusurku ke kamar tidurku.

.

* * *

Sampai di kamarku, aku langsung dipaksa duduk di kursi depan meja belajarku. Lalu mereka mengeluarkan tali.

"Hah? Tali? Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran. Mereka saling bertatapan, terlukis diwajah mereka masing-masing gurat kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan kami Nona Karin. Kami hanya tidak ingin membantah perintah Nyonya besar." Ucap salah satu maid itu, sedangkan maid yang satu lagi menarik kedua tanganku kebelakang dan..

Mengikatnya?

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" bentakku pada mereka. Mereka hanya diam saja setelah mengikat tanganku dengan kencang, mereka berjalan keluar kamar dan mematikan lampu kamarku,

"Hey! Lepaskan aku!" aku berteriak pada mereka, tetapi mereka hanya diam.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa bila nilaiku buruk sampai harus dihukum? Apa ini yang Kira-kun khawatirkan bila aku tidak menjadi Ratu?' _pikirku sejenak.

"Nona tidak diperbolehkan keluar kamar sampai besok, sampai jam menunjukan pukul yang sama dengan sekarang. Maafkan kami Nona Karin.." ucap maid itu dengan pelan dan mengunci kamarku.

Sudah lagi matahari hanya tinggal terlihat sedikit di ufuk barat. Dan kamarku kini menjadi sangat gelap!

'_Tidak! Jangan dimatikan! Aku tidak suka kegelapan!' _pikirku dengan panik. Aku mencoba untuk membuka ikatan tali itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa karena tali itu sangat kencang.

Dengan seketika aku menjerit. "Aghh! Keluarkan aku! Aku tidak mau ada disini! Aku tidak suka kegelapan!"

Aku tidak suka keheningan! Kegelapan! Dan kesepian! Ini membuatku mengingat masa lalu! Aku tidak kuat bila harus sendiri dikamar, lampu tidak menyala, hening.. Tidak! Ini membuatku frustasi!

"Tidaaak! Keluarkan aku! Aku mohon!.. Hiks.. Kenapa?" aku mulai menangis meminta pertolongan yang tidak mungkin akan datang..

Aku akan terus menjerit sampai aku dikeluarkan! Aku harap Kira pulang dengan cepat!

"Keluarkan akuu!" air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.. terasa kembali pedih hati ini seperti masa lalu...

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara-suara yang kukenal..

'_**Kita harus menjualnya!'**_

'_**Tapi ia masih anak kecil!'**_

'_**Tidak ada kata tapi lagi! Kita harus menjual anak itu!'**_

"Hentikaan! Aku tidak mau mengingat masa lalu! Hentikaaan!..." aku menjerit tanpa henti dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengarkanku..

.

Sudah sampai larut malam, tetapi tidak satupun yang membukakan pintu kamarku. Aku hanya mempunyai harapan pada Kira, tetapi ia juga tidak kujung datang..

Kini suaraku sudah habis, aku tidak mampu lagi untuk menjerit, aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Sudah lagi aku kelaparan T^T.. dan sekarang aku sama sekali tidak ada harapan untuk keluar kamar...

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kira-kun.. Tolong aku.. Keluarkan aku dari sini.." ucapku berharap masih ada yang mendengarku, tetapi itu semua mustahil.

Aku hanya bisa... berharap bagaikan angan-angan...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Kira POV]**

Hari sudah sedikit larut malam, matahari pun sudah tidak terlihat berganti dengan bulan. Kini aku sudah berada di depan rumahku, dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah... mobil milik ayah dan ibu terparkir di garasi rumah.

Aku bergegas menekan bel pintu, dan akhirnya di buka oleh salah satu pelayan

"Dimana ibu dan ayah?" tanyaku tergesa-gesa pada pelayan itu

"Di ruang tamu, Tuan." Jawabnya sembari membungkuk.

Aku bergegas pergi ke ruang tamu, terlihat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang serius. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Kedatanganku membuat mereka sedikit terkejut dan mereka menyapaku dengan hangat,

"Kira-kun! Bagaimana kabarmu? Astaga! Ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau terkilir?" tanya ibu berturut-turut

"Ayo kemari nak, kami sudah menunggumu. Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama kami tidak ada di rumah," ucap ayah sembari mengambil secangkir kopi yang tersedia

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju sofa,

"Aku baik-baik saja Ibu, Ayah. Kemarin hanya ada kecelakaan kecil pada saat menolong Karin-chan," ucapku menjelaskan

Mereka terlihat.. aneh pada saat mendengar nama Karin, dan itu membuatku teringat,

"Ah iya, dimana Karin-chan? Kenapa ia tidak ada disini?" tanyaku penasaran

Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku itu,

"Karin-chan sedang belajar di kamarnya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah tertidur," ucap Ibu dengan nada dingin. Tidak biasanya ibu berbicara seperti itu, apalagi pada saat berbicara padaku,

"Sudahlah, kau pasti lelah, bukan? Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu, besok kau masih harus sekolah 'kan." Ucap Ibu sembari tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman saja, lalu langsung pergi menuju kamarku.

.

Karena kamarku tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Karin, aku jadi sedikit penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat keadaannya.

Aku berjalan melewati kamar Karin, terlihat hening dan lampu kamarnya dimatikan. Pikirku mungkin ia sudah tertidur, maka aku tidak berani untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya, takut bila membangunkannya,

"Lebih baik aku istirahat.." ucapku berbicara pada diri sendiri...

.

.

**[Normal Pov]**

**Cit cuit... Cit cit cuitt.. **

Nyanyian burung sudah terdengar, menandakan malam sudah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah. Penghuni kediaman Hanazono pun sudah terbangun dari mimpi yang indah.. kecuali..

Karin..

Orangtua Kira sudah bersiap untuk pergi kembali ke luar negeri karena pekerjaan mereka yang sangat padat, mereka hanya kembali ke rumah 1 bulan sekali. Namun orangtua Kira tetap mengawasi Kira dan Karin dengan mempercayakan semuanya pada pelayan yang ia percaya.

Kira sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan kini ia sedang melihat kepergian orangtuanya, namun tidak bersama Karin,

"Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik ya, nak!" seru mereka lantas mobil yang membawa orangtua Kira ke bandara itu pergi.

Kira tersenyum terhadap mereka, namun isi hatinya masih ragu karena.. Karin tidak keluar kamar sejak kemarin ia pulang,

"Ah Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda segera pergi ke sekolah, bisa-bisa anda terlambat," ucap _butler_ kepercayaannya

"Tapi Karin-chan belum keluar kamar, aku akan pergi bersamanya ke sekolah," jawab Kira setengah menolak

"Nona Karin berkata anda tidak usah menunggunya," ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan,

.

.

* * *

**[Kira Pov]**

Akhirnya aku pergi sendiri ke sekolah, tanpa ditemani Karin yang biasa menjahiliku pagi ini. Aku masih penasaran, apa yang membuatnya sesibuk itu dari kemarin?

'_Apa ada masalah yang sedang dihadapinya? Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada temannya di sekolah nanti..' _pikirku sembari terus berjalan menuju sekolah,

Lalu sejak kemarin, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku, terdengar pilu. Aku jadi sedikit... merinding...

Aku mengusap tangan kanan dan kiriku merasa merinding mengingat kejadian itu..

"Hey Kira-kun, kau kenapa bertingkah aneh seperti itu?" tanya seseorang membuatku sedikit terkejut

Aku melihat kebelakangku dan ternyata Jin yang menyapaku,

"Ah Jin-kun, tidak aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatku merinding, haha. Sudah lah, ayo kita ke kelas!" seruku sembari mendorong Jin memasuki halaman sekolah yang ternyata sudah berada di depanku lagi,

.

Sesampainya di kelas bersama Jin, aku langsung menyimpan tasku dan bergegas menuju kelas Karin.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana lagi?" seru Jin dibelakangku mengejar

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya mengikutiku,

"Ah aku ingin pergi ke kelas Karin-chan, ada apa?" tanyaku pada Jin

"Oh, tidak. Karena sejak tadi sepertinya kau terlihat bergegas-gegas. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke lapangan sebentar, ada sesuatu yang kulupakan kemarin," ucap Jin sembari berlari meninggalkanku yang berada di depan kelas Karin

Lantas aku berdiri di depan kelasnya, mencari-cari sosok Karin dari jendela, tetapi hanya terlihat beberapa temannya. Sepertinya ia belum datang, pikirku.

Aku menghelas nafas karena tidak berhasil menemukan Karin, namun ada seseorang di dalam kelas itu yang menyadari keberadaanku saat ini,

"Kira? Sedang apa kau di jendela begitu?" tanya pemuda kenalanku, Kujyo Kazune

"Yo Kazune! Aku sedang mencari adik kesayanganku itu," ucapku sembari tertawa kecil

Ia menatapku dingin, karena sifatnya memang seperti itu. Lalu ia melihat kedalam kelas dan kembali padaku,

"Tidak ada, bukannya kau biasa bersamanya?" tanya Kazune

"Hm, begitulah. Tetapi ia berkata aku duluan saja. Yasudah, beritahu aku bila Karin-chan sudah datang ya! Aku di kelas seperti biasa~!" ucapku sedikit jahil, karena Kazune tidak suka bila ia diperintah oleh seseorang

Ia mendengus kesal lalu masuk kembali ke kelas. Aku juga segera kembali ke kelas karena bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi..

'_Tapi dimana Jin-kun ya? Bukannya bila mengambil barang tidak akan sampai selama ini?'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Kazune Pov]**

Aku berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas. Terlihat Himeka dan Miyon sedang berbincang-bincang serius sekali, dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka,

"Karin-chan dimana ya? Aku khawatir, karena sejak kemarin ia bertingkah aneh," ucap Himeka dengan suara lemah lembutnya itu

"Aku juga khawatir. Apa mungkin bolos sekolah? Atau sakit? Tetapi tidak ada kabar sama sekali," ucap Miyon

Dilanjut dengan Yuuki yang menghampiri mereka. Namun aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi karena aku berjalan menuju bangkuku yang agak jauh dari bangku mereka.

Soal Karin, aku tidak terlalu memikirkanya. Mungkin ia hanya _shock_ nilainya turun, pikirku.

Tak lama kemudian bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi,

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Tanpa sosok Karin yang biasa datang pagi...

.

_(Skip Time)_

Pelajaran sudah berlalu sekitar satu jam setengah, namun Karin belum kunjung datang. Himeka dan Miyon semakin terlihat khawatir. Mereka terdengar berbisik-bisik menanyakan _'dimana Karin-chan?'_

Aku heran, mengapa _sensei _tidak menegur mereka yang berbisik dengan **kencang sekali**..¬_¬

Aku kembali memperhatikan pelajaran, namun konsentrasiku terbuyarkan oleh suara langkah kaki di lorong depan kelas. Seseorang berlari tergesa-gesa mendekati ruang kelas,

Dengan seketika pintu kelas terbuka..

**Brak!**

"**Maaf mengganggu!"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Haloo semua para readers! Miss16Silent muncul kembali dengan chapter baru yang sudah ditunggu lama sekalii, maaf ya sebelumnya karena lama update (T^T). Terimakasih banyaaak banyaak banyaak untuk yang sudah review, itu membuat saya semangat untuk mengetik cerita ini!^^. Lalu untuk _Favs. _dan _follow_ nya sangat membuat saya terharu T^T. Semoga saja chapter berikut ini disukai para pembaca ya^^

Balas review:

**KarinPinkLovely : **Terimakasih sudah review! Karin bukan yaa~? Ehehe. Baca aja yaw. Maaf update lama T^T, dan semoga menyukai chapter berikut!^^

**Chang Mui Lie :** Hmm, siapa yaa? Coba di baca dulu saja yaa^^. Terimakasih sudah review^^. Maaf update lama T^T. Semoga saja chapter berikut menjawab pertanyaannya ^^

**Karin pholefel :** aww menarik kah? Terimakasih sudah review^^, Maaf udapte lama T^T. Semoga menyukai chapter berikut^^

**Dilla :** Terimakasih sudah review^^. Keren keren? Aww makasihh^^. Maaf updatenya lama yaa T^T. Semoga chapter berikut disukai ^^

**Seseorang yang sempurna :** Sudah update dong yaa~^^. Maaf lama tapi T^T. Semoga menyukai chapter berikut^^

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~An Expensive Girl~  
**

**[Normal POV]**

**BRAK!**

"Maaf mengganggu!"

.

Pintu kelas X-1 (kelas Kazune dan Karin) terbuka -atau lebih tepatnya dibanting- keras oleh seseorang yang telah berlari di lorong sekolah. Murid-murid yang ada dikelas itu pun tersontak terkejut dengan suara pintu yang dibanting itu. Serentak mereka melihat pada siapa yang membuka pintu itu, dan ia adalah...

"Kuga-san?! Ada perlu apa sampai membanting pintu seperti itu?!" sentak Kirika-_sensei_ marah karena Kuga atau lebih tepatnya Jin, sudah mengganggu pelajarannya.

Jin sendiri hanya bisa _melongo_ di depan pintu. Sekilas ia melihat pada murid-murid yang lain, lantas melihat ke atas pintu kelas, disana tertulis... X-1

**EH?**

**Σ( ° o °|||)?**

.

.

**[Kazune POV]**

Jin terkejut setelah melihat papan nama kelasku, kami sendiri masih tidak tahu apa maksud dari kedatangannya, dan mengapa ia terkejut pada saat melihat papan nama kelas kami?

Pertama-tama ia hanya diam. Namun dengan seketika Jin mematung di depan kelas, ia sangat _mati-gaya. _Lantas, dengan seketika juga, ia membungkuk,

"M-maafkan saya _Sensei!_ Saya **salah masuk kelas**!"

**Σ( ° o °|||)?**

"..."

"..."

"Salah... masuk... kelas?"

Semua yang ada dikelas pun hanya bisa diam terkejut mendengar alasannya ia masuk kelas ini. _Sensei _sendiri hingga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Segitiga siku-siku pun sudah mulai bermunculan di keningnya, aura kematian mulai menyelimuti kelas ini, membuat semua bergidik ngeri, apalagi Jin yang menjadi terdakwa...

"Kuga-san~ Kau tahu menggangu pelajaran itu hal yang **buruk?**" tanya Kirika-_Sensei_ dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aura kematian itu semakin membesar dan mengakibatkan keringat dingin bercucuran bagi murid yang di sekelilingnya.

"I-iya, _Sensei_.." jawab Jin dengan ragu-ragu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pergi ke kelasmu..** SEKARANG JUGA**..." ucap _Sensei _dengan nada rendah, namun mengerikan, membuat Jin semakin ciut.

"M-maafkan saya sekali lagi _Sensei_!" ujar Jin sembari berlari keluar kelas seperti kucing yang sedang dikejar anjing...

.

.

Pelajaran akhirnya berlalu, anak-anak pun mulai berkonsentrasi kembali pada pelajaran selanjutnya, yaitu Matematika. Guru yang mengajar pun sudah berganti, sekarang sudah berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata dengan rambut hitam khasnya, membawa setumpuk kertas ditangannya (Kirio). Terdengar suara keluhan seperti _'Yahh..' , 'Tidak!' , 'Tes lagi?!' , 'Awww!''_

Ketua kelas segera membagikan kertas tes tersebut, masih dengan suara bisikkan anak-anak dikelas yang sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran tersebut. Namun berbeda dengan 2 sejoli yang berada di bangku belakangku..

"Karin-chan dimana?!"

"Apa dia baik-biak sajaa?!"

"Apa dia bolos?!"

"Karin-chan dimanaa?!"

Seperti itulah raungan –eh bisikkan Himeka dan Miyon yang mengkhawatirkan Karin sedari tadi. Aku pun ikut terbawa pikiran, dimana Karin sekarang? Karin tidak pernah telat sampai selama ini. Kemungkinan ia sakit itu nihil, karena Kira pasti sudah memberi kabar. Bolos? Tidak mungkin karena Karin bukan anak yang suka bolos.

**Drap drap drap drap!**

Pikiranku terpotong oleh derap langkah kaki seseorang di lorong dengan tergesa-gesa. Belajar dari kejaduan _**salah-masuk-kelas **_tadi, kami langsung berpikir bahwa seseorang itu akan masuk kelas kami **lagi, **maka dengan serentak murid-murid yang ada di kelas menengok ke pintu kelas.

Benar saja, langkah kaki tersebut berhenti di depan kelas ini. Terlihat murid-murid semakin tegang atau lebih tepatnya penasaran. Dimulai dengan ketukan pintu, sepertinya ini bukanlah orang yang sama. Lalu dilanjut dengan pintu yang terbuka dengan perlahan,

"Maaf permisi," suara lembut menyapa ruang kelas. _Sensei _pun melirik siapa seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tanpa berkata satu patah katapun, _Sensei_ menghampiri seseorang itu di luar kelas yang sudah pasti seorang perempuan, dan menutup pintu kelas rapat-rapat. Suasana di kelas sangat hening, menanti sang guru kembali ke dalam kelas bersama seseorang itu.

Akhirnya _Sensei _kembali bersama seorang murid perempuan berambut cokelat digerai, memakai kacamata baca, jam tangan, dan gelang kain. Semua murid bertanya-tanya, siapa gadis itu?

"Murid baru?" ujar salah satu temanku sedikit terkejut.

"Eh? Apa kalian tidak mengenalinya?" Kirio-_Sensei_ berbalik tanya pada kami sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Sejenak aku memperhatikan gadis yang sedang terkejut itu dengan detil, entah mengapa aku rasa ia memakai bedak terlalu tebal atau apapun itu, karena wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.. dan pada saat kulihat bola mata hijau emerald yang indah itu... sebuah nama keluar begitu saja dari mulutku..

"Karin-san?"

.

.

**[Karin POV]**

Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengenaliku dengan tampilan seperti ini. Namun yang tidak aku sangka adalah... seorang Kazune Kujyo mengenaliku dengan tampilan ini?!

"Nah Kujyo-san benar sekali. Masa kalian tidak mengenali Hanazono-san? Hanya penampilannya saja yang berbeda, benar bukan? Kalau begitu Hanazono-san, kau boleh duduk," ujar Kirio-_Sensei _

Lantas aku berjalan menuju bangkuku yang tepatnya berada di samping bangku Kazune. Aku segera mengeluarkan alat tulis dan mengikuti tes yang aku sama sekali belum belajar tadi malam...

**(Flash Back)**

_Lama aku menangis pilu dalam kamar, menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu kamarku. Suara pun sudah habis karena memanggil nama seseorang yang ditunggu, namun tidak akan datang... Kira. Malam sudah berganti dengan siang, terdengar beberapa orang berada di depan kamar._

_Dengan lemas aku melirik pintu kamar itu, gagang pintu itu bergerak dan pintu terbuka._

"_Nona Karin. Nyonya besar memperbolehkan anda pergi sekolah, namun dengan satu alasan. Anda harus bisa mengejar posisi sebagai Ratu di sekolah, dan lampaui posisi Kujyo-san,"_

_Aku hanya menunduk diam, 2 orang maid itu masuk, dan membukakan tali yang terikat ditanganku. Terdengar bisikkan maid tersebut, ia meminta maaf padaku._

"_Maafkan kami Nona Karin, tapi ini perintah Nyonya Besar.. Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin melakukan ini pada anda, Nona," bisiknya pelan._

_Aku menjawab dengan tersenyum pada mereka berdua, terlihat raut wajah mereka menatapku khawatir, dan akhirnya mereka kembali pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku bergegas mandi dan berpakaian seragam. Karena dikejar waktu, aku tidak sempat mengikat rambutku seperti biasa, lalu sedikit merubah penampilanku. Aku memakai kacamata agar mataku tidak terlalu terlihat sembab karena sehabis menangis, lalu memakai jam tangan dan gelang kain agar menutupi bekas luka tali yang mengikatku semalaman..._

_Aku bergegas lari menuju sekolah, sampai di depan sekolah pun ujian untukku belum selesai, pintu gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup rapat. Aku sampai harus memohon agar pejaga sekolah membukakan gerbang itu untukku, dan akhirnya aku berhasil masuk sekolah._

_Ditambah lagi sudah tertinggal 1 mata pelajaran, pasti aku akan di hukum. Maka aku bergegas menuju kelasku, terdengar di lorong sekolahku hanya aku yang berlari, dan sepertinya itu mengganggu yang sedang belajar._

_Sampai di depan kelas, aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, _Sensei_ pun keluar dan menceramahiku, dan akhirnya memperbolehkanku masuk..._

**(End of Flash Back)**

.

**Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Tidak terasa pelajaran pun selesai dan istirahat menanti kami. Aku pun sudah pasrah dengan hasil tes matematika tadi, karena aku belum belajar sama sekali...

"KARIN-CHAN!"

**Nguuung nguuung nguuung... -_-**

Himeka dan Miyon berteriak tepat di kanan dan kiri telingaku, terasa bergema di kepalaku dan membuatku melihat seperti bintang berterbangan di atas kepalaku.

"Awww.. telingaku.." rintihku

"Kau kemana saja?! Bukannya seharusnya kau bersama Kira-kun?! Lalu mengapa penampilanmu berubah?! Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, itu membuatmu berbeda dan terlihat lebih manis!" seru Miyon dan Himeka bercampuran dan sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus menjawab yang mana dahulu.

Aku hanya tersenyum paksa pada mereka, "Ahh... aku hanya... telat bangun karena belajar semalaman," ujarku sembari tertawa kecil. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

Miyon dan Himeka menatapku ragu, dan itu membuatku semakin tegang, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi!

"Ah aku harus pergi! Sampai nanti!" seruku dengan cepat-cepat dan bergegas pergi keluar kelas.

Terdengar Himeka memanggilku, namun tidak mengejarku. Bagus, pikirku. Aku terus berjalan sampai melewati kelas sebelah, atau tepatnya kelas Kira. Aku melihat dari jendela kelasnya, Kira sedang bersama temannya yang lain dan... Kazune?

'_Untuk apa dia disana?' _pikirku bingung.

'_Eh? Tapi bagaimana bila Kira-kun bertanya?! Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?! Gawat, aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya!'_

Aku sedikit mempercepat langkah kakiku, agar cepat melewati kelas Kira. Kepalaku sudah berputar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan olehnya padaku, sampai kudengar seseorang memanggilku..

"Karin-chan?!"

.

.

**[Kira Pov]**

Kazune datang ke kelasku dan memberitahuku bahwa Karin sudah datang, namun Karin tertinggal satu mata pelajaran karena baru datang pada pelajaran ke 2. Aku berterimakasih pada Kazune karena sudah memberitahuku keadaan Karin.

Lantas sekilas aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut coklat blonde melewati kelas ini.

"Karin-chan?!"

Dengan spontan aku meneriakkan nama itu, belum tahu apakah benar yang aku panggil adalah Karin. Aku bergegas menghampirinya, ternyata benar dugaanku. Karin melihatku terkejut setengah mati, entah mengapa.

"K-ka-Kakak?" ucap bidadari kecilku yang manis itu dengan ragu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu! Tidak bertemu denganmu selama satu hari satu malam itu serasa sudah satu tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu!" seruku dan memeluknya seperti beruang. Karin sangat lucu bila rambutnya di gerai!

"E-eh! Hentikan Kak! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" pekik Karin sembari melepaskan pelukanku itu.

Aku tertawa kecil diikuti oleh teman-temanku yang mengikutiku dibelakang. Tapi, cara Karin melihatku berbeda dari biasanya, ia seperti ketakutan. Aku masih bingung mengapa ia bertingkah seperti ketakutan, dan menghindariku?

"Lalu, mengapa kau terlambat sekolah? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan menyusulku?!" pekikku pada Karin

Ia terlihat semakin... takut? Karin tidak menatapku langsung dimata, ia malah melihat ke lantai dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aku menatapnya bingung,

"Ada ap—"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak. A-ah iya aku baru ingat aku ada janji! E-ehh, aku harus pergi!" serunya dan pergi meninggalkan kami yang masih terdiam melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin hilang menjauh.

Kami saling bertatapan, pasti pikiran kami sama, karena bingung dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Hah, dasar. Hanya karena nilai saja sampai seperti itu? Aneh.." ucap Kazune mencibir.

Pada saat aku mendengar kata **Nilai**, pikiranku tertuju pada Karin... ada apa dengan nilainya?

"Kau tahu, wanita itu sensitif bila dibicarakan seperti ini! Hahaha," ucap Michi yang berada di sampingku.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan? Dan ini menyangkut dengan nilai Karin? Apa yang Karin sembunyikan dariku?

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku

Kazune, Michi, Jin dan temanku yang lain hanya diam terkejut mendengarku. Sekarang apa lagi yang membuat mereka terkejut? Apa aku memang tidak tahu apa apa?

"Kau... tidak tahu?" tanya Michi padaku wajah penasarannya. Itu membuatku jengkel, dan emosiku memuncak!

**Greb!**

"Iya aku tidak tahu dan cepat beritahu aku!" bentakku pada Kazune yang disampingku dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Aku tidak sadar pada saat menarik seseorang yang ada di sampingku.

"Wo- Bro! Tenang dulu! Kami akan jelaskan semuanya!" sentak Kazune balik padaku.

Akhirnya aku melepaskan Kazune, ia terlihat terbawa emosi juga, namun tidak sampai kami bertengkar. Michi melerai kami berdua dan menjaga jarak antara aku dan Kazune.

"Karin menempati peringkat 3 di bawah aku dan Kujyo. Seharusnya kau sudah diberitahu olehnya sejak kemarin, karena surat dari sekolah datang ke rumah dan ditujukan pada orangtua masing-masing," ujar Michi menjelaskan.

Aku terkejut mendengar peringkat Karin, dan semakin terkejut karena surat dari sekolah di tujukan pada orangtua. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Ayah dan Ibuku mengetahui tentang peringkat Karin sekarang...

"Kalian tidak bercanda kan?" tanyaku ragu pada mereka

Mereka hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ini berarti kenyataan.

'_Bila Ayah dan Ibu tahu tentang ini.. Mereka akan membuat Karin.. Agh!.. Tapi mengapa Karin tidak memberitahu ini semua padaku sebelumnya?!'_

"Aghh! Bodoh!" aku mengacak-acak rambut sendiri dan segera berlari mengejar Karin tadi pergi. Mungkin teman-temanku yang lain bingung melihat tingkahku dan Karin aneh.. tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

.

.

**[Kazune POV]**

Kira mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti yang.. frustasi? (eh). Lalu ia berlari menuju arah Karin tadi pergi. Kami yang ditinggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata apapun hanya diam memperhatikannya. Sama seperti saat Karin meninggalkan kami juga disini.

"Baiklah, mereka aneh dan aku ingin kembali ke kelas," ucap Michi dan yang lain mengikutinya kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tetapi tidak untukku, aku malas untuk diam di kelas, maka aku berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk baca-baca.

.

Kebiasaanku di perpustakaan adalah duduk di bangku dekat jendela yang terletak di pojok perpustakaan, karena menurutku disana pemandangannya indah untuk dinikmati dan sepi. Seraya aku membaca buku kesukaanku, Ipa dan Matematika, aku mendengar beberapa murid perempuan berbincang-bincang di balik rak buku di depanku, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka namun hanya terdengar pembicaraan mereka.

Karena rasa penasaran aku mendekati rak buku itu dan sedikit mengintip,

"Seorang Hanazono Karin menempati peringkat 3? Wooww, aku tidak percaya~ Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah diberi **hukuman, **hm~? HAHAHAHA!" seru seorang murid perempuan itu dan diikuti tertawaan teman-temannya.

Aku semakin penasaran dengan perbincangan mereka, karena mereka membawa-bawa nama Karin. Aku menggeser buku-buku itu agar bisa melihat siapa mereka. Ternyata kebanyakan diantara mereka adalah murid kelas X-12 atau bisa dibilang kelas LUAR BIASA(dalam arti negatif), salah satu dari mereka yang aku kenal adalah Rika Karasuma, sedangkan sisanya seorang lagi adalah Karin.

"Apa mau kalian sekarang? Lalu apa maksudmu aku diberi hukuman?" tanya Karin dengan ketus.

Rika hanya tersenyum licik lalu mendekati Karin perlahan. Karin hanya diam seperti menantangnya, kulihat Karin yang sediit jengkel dengan mereka. Apa mereka sering seperti ini?

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi Ratu sekolah ini, lagi pula apa hadiah menjadi Ratu akan cukup untuk gadis **mahal** seperti**mu**, hah? Jawabannya sudah pastii.. TIDAK,"

**Plak!**

Kata-katanya yang tajam itu diikuti dengan tamparan yang cukup keras di wajah Karin, buku-buku yang ia pegang sampai jatuh dan kacamatanya pun terjatuh. Rika mendekatinya dan melemparnya gulungan kertas dengan pita merah. Tak lama mereka hanya menertawainya, lantas pergi meninggalkan Karin tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aku saja yang melihatnya sudah kesal, apalagi aku yang berada di posisi Karin saat ini?

Aku melihat Karin membaca surat tadi. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut, aku semakin penasaran apa isi surat itu. Pada saatku bergegas menghampiri Karin, kini ia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Dari jauh aku melihat Karin yang sepertinya sedang berbicara sendiri dengan kesal.

"Apa mereka sering mem_bully_mu seperti itu?" tanyaku sembari membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi. Karin sedikit terkejut melihatku yang datang tiba-tiba.

"K-Kazune-kun?! Sedang apa kau disini? Sudah aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!" ujar Karin dengan panik dan bertubi-tubi.

"Ya baiklah. Silahkan saja bereskan sendiri," ujarku lalu berdiri dan menunggunya membereskan buku. Sampai selesai, baru aku bertanya kembali padanya.

"Dasar bodoh, hanya karena peringkatmu turun saja sampai sebegitunya? Apalagi kau tidak dapat peringkat 3 besar?" aku mencibir sembari melipatkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

Karin hanya menatapku jengkel, namun.. ia juga terlihat sedih?

"Bisakah kau tidak bicara seperti itu?" ujar Karin dengan suara yang bergetar, disudut matanya yang indah sudah terlihat air bergelinang. Dengan seketika aku panik karena aku tidak pernah membuat seorang gadis menangis! Karin berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Namun aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, aku merasa bersalah..

"Hey tunggu!" aku menarik lengannya dan..

"Ekkh!"

**Brugh!**

Buku-buku yang tadi sudah dibereskkannya terjatuh kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" bentak Karin padaku dan aku segera melepaskan lengannya. Karin memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang tadi kutarik, ia terlihat kesakitan dan setelah itu membentakku lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu peduli denganku karena kita adalah musuh! Ingat itu!" bentaknya sekali lagi.

Karin pergi tanpa membereskan bukunya, dan aku melihat tangannya, ada bekas luka merah di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah ia pergi aku melihat ke lantai, dan disana masih tergeletak buku-buku dan.. kacamata Karin?

'_Lalu bagaimana dengan kacamatanya ini? Ah iya, bukunya tidak dibereskan! Dasar bodoh! Masa aku yang harus membereskannya?!'_

Dengan jengkel aku mulai membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan itu, aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh penjaga perpustakaan ini -_-. Namun sekilas aku mengingat luka yang berada di pergelangan tangan Karin dan itu membuatku berpikir..

'_Apa yang ia lakukan sampai melukai pergelangannya seperti itu?'_

.

.

Sekolah pun berlalu dengan cepat, kini saatnya murid-murid untuk pulang. Sejak tadi aku tidak sempat memberikan kacamata milik Karin kembali padanya. Saat ini pun di kelas sudah kosong, hanya tertinggal yang sedang piket kelas saja.

Lantas aku mencari Kira ataupun Karin untuk memberikan kacamatanya kembali. Tentu saja aku tidak pulang bersama Himeka sekarang karena Himeka sedang ada tugas kelompok. Maka dari itu aku pulang sendiri.

"Kau lihat Karin-san?" tanyaku pada Jin, Himeka, dan Miyon yang sedang berdiam di depan kelas.

Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda mereka tidak melihat Karin. Lantas aku melanjutkan mencarinya ke depan sekolah.

Saat melewati lorong sekolah, aku melihat seseorang di depanku, seorang murid perempuan berambut coklat blonde sedang berjalan seraya membaca buku. Namun pada saat di ujung jalan menuju tangga turun, ia berhenti dan menjatuhkan bukunya. Ia tiba-tiba menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, tangannya menahan pada pegangan tangga.

"Apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya," ujarku lantas mendekatinya. Takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Namun belum sampai aku mendekatinya, gadis itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia terjatuh ke arah tangga!

**Σ( ° o °|||)!**

.

"Awas!"

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**Please review~^^~**_

**a/n: **Maaf untuk semua para readers karena updatenya sangaaaaat lama, sebenarnya saya juga ingin cepat melanjutkan story ini. Tapi apa boleh buat saya juga masih disibukkan dengan kehidupan nyata. Sudah lagi semakin naik tingkat sekolah, semakin banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan (T^T), PR udah numpuk bejibung meskipun liburan T^T. Sudah lah ya, yang penting saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk meneruskan _story_ ini! Need review^^


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Semuanya! Miss16Silent datang dengan chapter 5 yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu! Sudah sejak lama ingin update dan akhirnya sekarang bisa^^. Pertama-tama terimakasih pada _readers_ yang sudah mau membaca cerita saya ini, juga untuk review-reviewnya juga terimakasih! Saya jadi termotivasi bila melihat ada review (?) ehehe. Chapter 5 ini semoga disukai para _readers_ ya? Bila ada kesalah ya mohon dimaafkan ^^, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah _Read and Review!_

Balas review:

Sweet Crystal: Iyaa terimakasih sudah review^^, hehehe iya diterima harapannya^^, semoga menyukai chapter berikut ya

grace: wahh maaf ya updatenya lama T^T, ini sudah di update ko. Terimakasih sudah review^^

dilla: terimakasih^^ wahh maaf ya update lamaT^T, baru sempet T^T

Ayu.p: Iya sama kaya authornya sih jahat T^T (?) iya terimakasih semangatnya! Terimakasih juga sudah review^^

Chang Mui Lie: Kita lihat di chapte rberikut ya! Maaf update lama T^T, terimakasih juga sudah review^^

karin phoefel: uwaa authornya kejam sih ya jadi Karin tersiksa terus? T^T. Tau ga ya Kazunenya? ^-^ Bisa di lihat di chapter berikut! Terimakasih sudah review~

Fiyui-chan: Oke sudah dilanjut! Terimakasih sudah review~

vinavanila: waah terimakasihh~, terimakasih juga sudah review^^

LISA: aww terimakasih terimakasihh~ Ini sudah dilanjut^^, terimakasih sudah review^^

KarinPinkLovely: Wahh iiya lama update, maaf maaf ya T^T. Iya tadinya saya berpikir untuk membuat Karin yang masuk, eh tapi ternyata ada ide lewat ehehe. Yup benar! Karin yang jatuh ke tangga! Wkwkkw. Terimakasih sudah review~

nurfadillah sirama: Baru update lagi T^T, maaf lama ya T^T

daisy-san: Iya! Wah! Terimakasih sudah review!^^

Hikaru: Benarkah? Nahh ini kelanjutannya~ Terimakasih sudah reveiw ya~

Cukup sekian deh ya balas reviewnya^^, semoga menyukai chapter berikut!

Selamat membaca~

* * *

_**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*An expensive girl*~**_

* * *

_**[Kazune POV]**_

_(Flashback) _

_Aku segera berlari secepat yang aku bisa pada Karin yang mulai hilang keseimbangan, berharap bisa menariknya sebelum jatuh ke arah tangga, namun karena jarak kami yang agak jauh, aku khawatir bila aku tidak akan tepat waktu untuk menggapainya, tanganku sudah dijulurkan sebisa mungkin, dan sesaat tangan Karin hendak tergapai olehku..._

"_Sial!"_

_Tidak tepat waktu. _

_Bila sudah seperti ini, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ikut menjatuhkan diri. Dengan sigap aku berusaha melindungi Karin dalam dekapanku. Tubuhku serasa ringan, karena terjatuh, namun aku pun bisa merasakan rasa sakit dari benturan yang sangat keras dengan tangga, terdengar suara benturan itu ditelingaku, pandanganku pun berputar bersama tubuhku yang terjatuh, tangan kiriku yang melindungi Karin terbentur dan membuatku melepas Karin, namun masih bisa mendekapnya dengan satu tangan, aku semakin menguatkan dekapanku itu. Benturan demi benturan semakin terasa, dan pada akhir tangga, itulah benturan yang sangat terasa. _

_Tubuku yang sudah tergeletak, terasa tertusuk duri, sakit, pilu, pening, semuanya bercampur. Kini pandanganku sudah sayup-sayup berkabut, aku masih bisa melihat Karin yang tergeletak di sampingku, masih dalam dekapan tanganku yang satu lagi, terlihat bercak merah pada kening dan tangannya. Tidak lama, aku mendengar suara jerita seorang murid, dan itu adalah suara terakhir yang aku ingat..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat hati karib Kazune dan Karin itu resah. Tidak mereka sangka akan terjadi tragedi seperti ini pada kedua sahabat dekatnya, tidak pernah terpikir sedikit pun teman mereka yang merupakan jenius-jenius sekolah akan berada di rumah sakit karena kejadian itu. Karena itu, mereka sekarang pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk kedua sahabat mereka, berharap kedua karibnya itu keadaannya sudah membaik.

Sampai di rumah sakit, mereka langsung saja pergi menuju kamar Karin dan Kazune di rawat sekarang, namun karena ruangan Karin dan Kazune di pisahkan, mereka harus memilih untuk menjenguk salah satu karib mereka dahulu, barulah melanjutkan pada karibnya yang satu lagi. Karena Himeka khawatir pada keadaan Kazune yang merupakan sepupunya, ia memilih untuk terlebih dahulu pergi ke kamarnya.

Di depan kamar Kazune, terlebih dahulu Himeka mengetuk pintu dan barulah mereka masuk ke dalam. Terlihat Kazune yang sedang terduduk dengan perban yang melilit kepalannya, goresan-goresan luka terlihat di tangan dan wajahnya, namun meskipun begitu wajahnya yang tampan tidak berubah sama sekali dan tidak akan pernah karena ketampanannya yang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi (?). Tidak hanya itu, tangannya pun di sangga oleh kain yang di ikat ke belakang lehernya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, dan itu membuat Himeka khawatir.

"Kazune-kun? Lebih baik kau berbaring saja, jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau harus beristirahat," ujar Himeka khawatir.

Kazune hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sepupunya yang perhatian itu, lantas ia menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Himeka-chan. Terimakasih sudah datang kemari semuanya," ujar Kazune pada mereka semua.

Kemudian mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang tentang keadaan sekolah setelah tragedi yang menggemparkan sekolah itu, mereka bilang bahwa di sekolah tanpa Kazune dan Karin adalah hal yang paling buruk, karena tidak ada yang biasa bertengkar dan bersaing di pagi hari maupun waktu lainnya, dan itu yang membuat murid lain termotivasi untuk mengejar prestasi.

Lantas karena mereka pun khawatir dengan keadaan Karin, mereka berniat untuk pergi ke kamar Karin selanjutnya, namun sebelum itu, Kazune berkata, "Dari pertama aku masuk rumah sakit, aku belum melihat keadaan Hanazono-san sama sekali, kalau begitu beri aku kabar tentangnya setelah kalian selesai menjenguknya ya?" ujar Kazune membuat Himeka sedikit tersenyum, tersenyum licik.

Yang asalnya Himeka sudah berada di pintu kamar pun segera kembali dengan melompat-lompat kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sepupunya itu,

"_Bilang saja kalau kau khawatir dan __**menyukai Karin-chan**__!"_

Wajah Kazune pun menampakkan semburat rona merah, tampaknya ucapan Himeka itu sangat jitu dan dapat membuat sang Kazune tersipu malu di hadapan teman-temannya yang lain. "Himeka!" panggil Kazune dengan nada marah.

Himeka sendiri tertawa kecil dan segera berlari keluar kamar bersama yang lainnya, meninggalkan Kazune yang masih tersipu malu karena ucapan Himeka tadi.

Berlanjut pada Himeka dan kawan-kawan yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Karin di rawat. Bingkisan berupa buah-buahan sudah berada di tangan Himeka dan Miyon saat ini, hanya tinggal memberikannya sebagai ucapan cepat sembuh untuk Karin.

Mereka terus memperhatikan nomor kamar yang tertera di atas pintu kamar-kamar yang mereka lewati, sampai kamar nomor itu mendekati nomor kamar Karin, mereka mulai memperlambat langkah mereka karena takut-takut terlewat. Namun tanpa perlu melihat nomor kamar pun, mereka sudah tahu kamar Karin yang mana, karena kini di depan mereka terlihat seorang pemuda yang merupakan teman mereka juga. Kira, Kira Hanazono yang merupakan Kakak Karin.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Himeka POV]**

Dengan segera kami menghampiri Kira yang sedang duduk di depan kamar bernomor 109 yang merupakan kamar Karin di rawat. Saat ia menyadari kedatangan kami, aku langsung saja melontarkan senyumku padanya, yang lain pun begitu, menyapa Kira seperti biasa.

Namun, aku sadar bahwa Kira sedang tidak _mood _untuk di ajak berbicara, karena Kira menatap kami yang datang dengan wajah terkejut. Dengan sigap ia berdiri dan menatap kami dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kami jelaskan, ia seperti marah, kecewa, dan sedih. Akhirnya aku menyapa Kira,

"Umh, hai Kira-kun. Kami kesini—"

"**Untuk apa kalian kemari?"**

Ucapanku terpotong oleh suara berat dan nada rendah membuat kami tersontak kaget. Tidak biasanya Kira bersikap seperti itu. Kira menatap kami dengan wajah kesal, kami masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia kesal seperti itu, dan aku berusaha mencari jawaban itu.

"A-ah kami hanya ingin menjenguk Karin-chan, apa—"

"**Tidak. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini, kalian tidak usah khawatir, pergi sekarang," **ujar Kira dengan menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya, namun masih dengan suara yang dingin dan rendah membuatku sedikit takut bertanya padanya kembali.

"Tapi—"

"**Aku sudah bilang lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang!"**

Kira membentakku semakin keras, dan itu membuat tubuhku bergetar. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mundur dan pergi ke belakang Michi yang berada di sampingku. Michi pun terlihat khawatir dan ia berjalan mendekati Kira.

"Kira, ada apa denganmu? Kami ini hanya ingin menjenguk Hanazono-san, bukannya—"

**DUGH!**

Terdengar suara benturan keras di lorong rumah sakit ini, dan itu membuat kami terkejut. Kira, ia memukul dinding di sampingnya dengan keras membuat kami terkejut. Ia menatap kami dengan wajah semakin kesal. Bisa kulihat dari matanya, ia sangatlah marah, entah apa yang membuatnya marah itu, tapi seingatku, kami tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya, apalagi sejak kejadian itu,

"**Kalian bisa mendengarku kan?! Pergi dari sini!"**

Kira menyentak kami dengan keras. Membuat suster yang berada di belakang kami pun terkejut dan menyuruh kami untuk tidak berisik. Namun kami mengacuhkan hal itu. Kami sekarang hanya terfokus pada Kira yang sedang emosi, beriat untuk pergi sesuai keinginnya.

Namun sesaat kami berniat pergi, tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa orang keluar dari kamar Karin, terlihat 2 orang dewasa yang wajahnya mirip Kira. Kami sudah bisa mengenali mereka, karena mereka adalah orangtua Kira. Kami pun hanya bisa terdiam menatap mereka. Ibunya yang baru saja keluar langsung menatap Kira dengan tajam dan memarahi Kira karena membentak kami tadi membuat orang-orang terkejut. Apalagi di rumah sakit.

"Kira-kun! Kau bisa lihat keadaan bukan? Ini di rumah sakit! Jangan berteriak!" bentak Ibunya dengan suara agak pelan.

Kira sendiri tidak menatapnya, ia hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat sampai bergetar. Lantas Ibunya itu berbalik dan menghadap pada kami yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi,

"Maaf, kalian teman-teman Kira-kun benar? Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa menjenguk Karin-chan hari ini, mungkin besok kalian bisa datang kemari lagi," ujar Ibunya tersenyum tipis pada kami.

Kami hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka, tidak ingin menganggu urusan mereka. Sekilas aku melihat Kira yang menatap orangtuanya dengan kesal, namun di sudut matanya terlihat genangan air mata.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa Kira-kun sangat marah? Ada apa sampai kami tidak boleh menjenguk Karin-chan?'_

.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk kembali pada Kazune dan menceritakan yang terjadi. Kazune pun ikut penasaran dengan kejadian itu, karena tidak biasanya Kira bersikap seperti itu. Lantas lama kami berbincang-bincang, kami berniat untuk mengajak Kazune untuk keluar kamarnya dan pergi ke taman rumah sakit ini. Kazune setuju dan akhirnya kami pergi ke taman bersama Kazune yang memakai kursi roda karena ia belum diijinkan untuk terlalu banyak berjalan atau kelelahan.

Sampai di taman rumah sakit, kami diam di salah satu bangku di taman ini. Seperti orang lain, kami yang menjenguk bertanya-tanya tentang keadaannya sekarang.

"Kazune-kun, kapan kau boleh pulang? Sebentar lagi kan pemilihan Raja atau Ratu akan dimulai, apa kau tidak akan ikut?" tanyaku khawatir.

Kazune hanya diam memikirkan jawaban itu. Tapi yang kuyakin, ia pasti akan menjawab bahwa ia akan tetap ikut pemilihan Raja atau Ratu itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut, aku tidak akan mau mengalah pada Karin-...san?" ujarnya dengan diakhiri dengan nada bicara seperti bertanya. Aku dan yang lainnya pun bingung ada apa dengannya, karena sekarang ia terlihat terkejut melihat ke depan.

Kulihat apa yang sedang ia lihat dan ternyata ia sedang memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain, dan mereka memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit ini. Kupikir, ia hanya senang melihat mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Kazune angkat bicara kembali,

"Ah, s-sepertinya ini waktu k-kalian untuk pulang," ujarnya sedikit tersendat-sendat pada saat berbicara. Aku menghiraukannya karena kupikir memang keadaannya belum sembuh total. Kami berdiskusi sebentar karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Tidak terasa sudah selama itu kami berada di rumah sakit ini.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ke kamar kembali Kazune-kun," ujarku sembari tersenyum pada sepupuku itu.

"T-Tidak usah, aku masih ada perlu di sini, jadi kalian bisa pulang duluan saja, aku bisa meminta bantuan pada suster nanti," jawabnya dengan cepat, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku yang mendengar permintaannya pun sedikit terheran-heran karena ia bersikap aneh. Tapi karena itu kemauannya, ya sudah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kami pergi dulu ya Kazune-kun! Cepat sembuh!" seruku pada Kazune yang kini telrihat menjauh dari kami, karena kami yang berjalan menuju keluar rumah sakit.

.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Himeka dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkanku disini. Kulihat punggung mereka yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandanganku, dan barulah setelah mereka pergi, aku memutar kursi rodaku menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah mereka tadi pulang. Tadi sekilas aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Karin di dekat anak-anak kecil itu bermain, sekilas ia terlihat gelisah dan mengendap-endap ke sisi taman ini. Karena rasa penasaran, aku pergi ke sisi taman ini mengikutinya dan bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan diriku ini yang memakai kursi roda —untuk sementara— .

Dengan perlahan aku sedikit mencuri-curi pandang pada 3 orang yang menarik perhatianku juga. Aku melihat dua orang dewasa dan seseorang yang aku kenal, kenal baik. Karena ia adalah Kira. Terlihat raut wajah Kira yang sangat kesal, ia mengomel sesuatu pada dua orang dewasa itu, yang kuyakini adalah orangtuanya. Karena mereka pernah datang ke kamarku dirawat setelah tidak lama aku sadarkan diri. Sedangkan orang yang sedang kucari sendiri tidak ada, menghilang entah kemana.

Lantas karena terlanjur melihat mereka, aku pun kembali penasaran dengannya. Mereka seperti sedang beradu mulut, suara mereka sedikit terkuping olehku di tempat ini, namun hanya sedikit yang bisa kutangkap.

"—_tidak akan merubah apapun! ... —erlu ikut campur! Bila Karin-chan—... —kami tidak akan segan-segan menjualnya kembali!"_

Itulah yang kudengar dari pembicaraan mereka. Sedangkan aku melihat ekspresi Kira sekarang, ia sangat terkejut, ia terlihat khawatir, matanya membulat besar setelah kata-kata yang tidak bisa terlalu kutangkap itu terlontar dari orangtuanya. Lantas tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi mereka meninggalkan Kira yang berdiam diri disana masih dengan tatapan kosong, namun raut wajahnya sangatlah terkejut.

Aku berniat untuk pergi menghampirinya, tapi sesuatu membuatku mengurungkan niat itu. Aku melihat Kira berjalan pelan ke salah satu tiang penyangga yang seperti di hadapanku ini, yang cocok untuk bersembunyi oleh orang sepertiku. Sejenak aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis, tapi masih terlihat raut wajah khawatirnya. Lantas ia berbicara pada tiang penyangga itu... Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

'_Apa ia sudah gila?!'_

Aku berdiri dari kursi roda ini dan meninggalkannya, toh aku sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Aku segera beranjak untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya. Dan ternyata ia tidak berbicara sendiri, ia berbicara dengan... Karin?

Aku mengendap-endap mendekati mereka, ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, meskipun aku sendiri tahu bahwa menguping pembicaraan orang lain adalah hal buruk. Tapi.. yasudah lah, aku sangat penasaran dengan mereka ini. Akhirnya aku bisa mendekati mereka dan bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga yang di sisi lainnya adalah Karin dan Kira.

"K-Kak... Yang I-Ibu tadi katakan tidak b-benar, bukan?" tanya Karin tersendat-sendat. Kira diam sejenak, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin tadi. Aku sedikit mengintip raut wajah mereka. Dan kini kulihat Kira yang menunduk, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, ia terlihat kesal, gelisah, dan sedih. Karin sendiri menatap Kira dengan penuh kegelisahan, matanya yang indah membulat besar terkejut.

"Kak! Jawab aku! Aku harus tahu kebenarannya! Apa yang Ibu katakan tadi itu benar! Jawab aku Kak!" Karin terus bertanya dengan nada tinggi dan menarik-narik tangan Kira. Berusaha membuatnya berbicara.

Kira sendiri malah terlihat semakin kesal dan mendorong Karin ke tiang penyangga ini sampai terdengar suara benturan. Aku terkejut dengan tingkah Kira saat ini, ternyata benar yang Himeka katakan, sikap Kira berbeda dari biasnya.

'_Apa yang ia lakukan pada Karin-san? Bukannya ia tahu kalau Karin-san disini karena ia sedang sakit! Lalu kenapa ia malah mendorongnya seperti itu!'_

Aku sedikit terbawa emosi saat ini. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk tidak menganggu mereka, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Sebelum aku keluar dan mendekati mereka, aku mendengar satu kalimat yang memang sangat mengejutkan orang yang mendengarnya.

"**Maaf.. Maaf Karin-chan. Yang Ibu katakan itu semuanya benar. K-Kau akan.. dijual kembali pada orang lain..."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

'_Apa?! I-itu tidak benar bukan?! Yang Ibu katakan tidak benar! Aku tidak akan percaya padahal seperti itu!'_

Tubuhku serasa membeku, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku menatap Kira dengan tidak percaya, aku menggengam tangan Kira sekali lagi, mencari kepastian.

"J-Jangan berbohong padaku Kak. Aku tahu itu semua tidak benar," ujarku masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya padanya. Tapi Kira hanya menatap ku khawatir, ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dan dengan segera ia memelukku.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku Karin-chan! Aku tidak bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik untukmu! Aku gagal menjadi Kakak! Aku tidak bisa menjaga rahasia itu lagi! A-aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu, karena kau adalah adik yang paling kusayang, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau tidak ada di sampingku.." bisik Kira di telingaku membuat hatiku tersayat.

Kata-kata itulah yang tidak ingin kudengar sejak dahulu, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kira.

"Meskipun aku bukan Kakak kandungmu, tapi aku sudah menjadi Kakakmu sejak kau berumur 5 tahun, selain kau adalah adikku, kau juga teman terbaikku. Meskipun aku bukanlah keluargamu lagi nanti, aku akan tetap menjadi Kakakmu, aku berjanji," ucap Kira sembari menatapku dengan sedih, kulihat air mata disudut matanya.

Aku tidak bisa merespon kata-katanya itu, dan tidak sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutku, meskipun sebenarnya di otakku ini banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan. Air mataku pun sama sekali tidak bisa keluar, rasa _shock _ini terlalu merasuki jiwaku. Lantas setelah lama Kira menatapku sedih, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Maaf, sebaiknya aku pergi. Karin-chan, kembalilah ke kamarmu, kau harus beristirahat, jangan pikirkan kata-kata Ibu tadi, tidak baik untuk keadaanmu sekarang," ujar Kira masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya, lantas ia pergi mulai berjalan meninggalkanku disini yang masih terdiam kaku.

Namun sebelum ia pergi jauh, ia berhenti dan melihat ke arah lain dan membisikkan sesuatu yang juga membuatku terkejut.

"**Kazune. Kau tidak perlu sembunyi lagi, aku tahu sejak tadi kau memperhatikan kami,"**

Aku tersontak terkejut saat melihat Kazune yang kini berdiri di sampingku dengan menggunakan pakaian pasien rumah sakit ini juga. Ia menatap Kira dengan sedikit khawatir dan kesal. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka yang saling bertatapan-tatapan, entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Tapi aku mendengar Kazune menghela nafas dan akhirnya angkat bicara juga,

"Hahh, baiklah. Sebaiknya nanti kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Pergilah," ujar Kazune sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menutup matanya.

Kulihat reaksi Kira sekarang, ia hanya tersenyum tipis pada Kazune dan menggangguk. Lantas ia pergi meninggalkan aku disini dengan Kazune. Aku sendiri masih tidak bisa menerima ini semua, karena otakku terus berputar dengan kalimat Ibu tadi.

.

.

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Disini sekarang aku hanya bisa berdiam tanpa berbicara sama sekali, melihat karin yang sedari tadi diam dan menatap lurus dengan kosong, aku sedikit khawatir dan akhirnya mengajak Karin untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Karin-san, lebih baik kau beristirahat, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu," ujarku sembari menarik tangannya dengan pelan.

Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama sejak tadi, kosong, ia seperti tidak memikirkan apa-apa, meskipun aku tahu sebenarnya banyak sekali yang sedang ia pikirkan. Karin juga tidak menolak ajakanku itu, dan akhirnya kami berjalan menuju kamarnya berdampingan.

Ia berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya, melihat lantai yang sedang ia lewati. Untuk memecah keheningan, aku mengajaknya berbicara,

"Karin-san, kau itu tidak cocok untuk murung seperti itu, kau itu terlihat jelek kalau sedang murung," ujarku sedikit menahan tawa. Sebenarnya aku mencoba membuatnya marah, mungkin saja ia akan kembali seperti semula.

"..."

Tapi sepertinya hasilnya nihil, ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Aku menghela nafas, berpikir mencari cara agar ia tidak terlihat depresi seperti itu.

"Hey, apa kau tidak ingat kata-kata Kira tadi, ia berkata bahwa kapanpun, dimanapun, dan di keluarga manapun kau berada, ia akan tetap menjadi Kakakmu, apa kau tidak percaya pada kata-katanya itu? Kau sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak kecil, kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa Kira tidak akan pernah berbohong, bukan?" tanyaku sedikit mengilas balik kejadian tadi.

Ia berhenti berjalan dan menatapku seperti bertanya _'Benarkah itu?'_

Kupikir, ternyata sedari tadi ia mendengarku, namun tidak menjawabku. Ya aku bersyukur karena akhirnya ia meresponku juga, aku khawatir bila jiwanya sedikit terganggu karena kata-kata Ibunya tadi.

"Benar, kau harus percaya pada Kira. Mungkin saja orangtuamu itu mengurungkan niat mereka itu, benar? Mungkin bila kau berusaha meyakinkan mereka, mereka membatalkan itu semua,"

Karin kembali menatap lantai, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan kata-kataku tadi, dan kami meneruskan perjalanan kami ke kamar Karin. Saat kami mulai berjalan,

**Greb**

Aku sedikit dikejutkan oleh Karin, ia menggenggam tanganku, dan ia menatapku dengan wajah sedih seakan berbicara _'Bolehkah aku menggengam tanganmu?'_

Aku yang tadi masih terkejut, tersadarkan oleh tatapannya itu dan segera tersenyum tipis. Lantas ia kembali menunduk, kulihat ia seperti menahan tangis, air matanya kini bergelinang di sudut matanya. Karena rasa kasihanku, aku membalas genggaman tangannya itu, kupikir mungkin ini bisa sedikit menenangkannya, dan ia akhirnya berjalan semakin dekat di sampingku. Karena ia terlihat seperti anak kecil, aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menggandengnya menuju kamarnya.

Sampai di depan kamarnya, kami berhenti, berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar. Karin masih saja tidak berbicara, dan akhirnya aku kembali yang harus membuka pembicaraan.

"Istirahatlah, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ujarku tersenyum tipis. Aku berniat untuk melepas genggaman tangannya itu, tapi Karin malah menggenggamku semakin erat, tanpa menatapku.

Wajahnya kini terlihat gelisah, air mata kembali bergelinang di pelupuk matanya. Aku berusaha membuatnya masuk kekamarnya tanpa aku harus masuk dahulu, lantas aku menggunakan tanganku yang satu lagi dan melepas pelan tangan Karin yang menggenggamku.

"Karin-san—"

**HUG!**

Aku dikejutkan kembali dengannya. Ia tidak segan-segan memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku masih terdiam, mataku seketika membulat besar dibuatnya, aku tidak menyangka Karin bisa bersikap seperti ini. Seakan aku bisa merasakan pilu hatinya pada saat ia mulai terisak, dan akhirnya ia menangis.

'_Sepertinya, masalah ini sangatlah berat untuknya, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu harus kemana dan pada siapa ia mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan menangis,'_

Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi, aku tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja, dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun membalas pelukannya, aku mendekapnya dengan lembut dan berusaha menenangkannya yang terus terisak.

Di sela isakan tangisnya, terdengar samar-samar suaranya yang berbisik,

**.**

"_**Terimakasih Kazune-kun.."**_

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**Review?**_

* * *

_**.**_

**a/n: Review! Review! Review! Ditunggu reviwnya~^^~ Seperti biasa saran-saran selalu di terima, bila ada **_**misstypo**_** yah mohon di maklumi^^**


End file.
